


中秋小短文

by herlys



Category: crossover - Fandom, 心理罪 | Evil Minds (TV), 白夜追凶 | Day and Night (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlys/pseuds/herlys
Summary: 地球仪视角（不是）我也很想看后续啊看不到我也很绝望啊！





	中秋小短文

 

 

 

 

周四的正午，外面阴沉沉的，下着蒙蒙细雨。屋子里跟往常一样空无一人，别说工作日的白天，上一次它盼到主人回家已经是上周的事了。突然玄关传来钥匙转动的声音，大门被打开，周巡拖着疲惫的身躯走进来。他无力地带上门，随便甩掉靴子，连拖鞋都懒得穿，走到客厅，整个人倒在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

 

他脸有点红，呼出来的热气打在自己脸上，不知道是太累还是体温过高的原因，他浑身乏力，就这么在沙发上睡起觉来。

  
这一觉就睡了整整一天，等他张开眼睛周围已经是一片黑暗。他艰难地坐起身，发现自己竟然躺在床上，衣服也换成了睡衣，被子正好好地盖在身上。他发了一阵呆，打开床边的灯，灯旁的闹钟显示凌晨4点。

  
喉咙有点干，身上的热还没全退，周巡踉跄着站起来，看到门缝里透出微弱的光，他轻轻地扭动把手，往外走去。

  
整个屋子唯一的光源，是他那个不怎么用的地球仪，现在正静静地亮着。他循着光踱到客厅，看到了沙发上斜斜歪歪躺着的人，邰伟小声打着呼噜，睡得正沉。

  
他轻声走到茶几前坐下，愣愣地看了邰伟一会儿，邰伟四仰八叉地瘫在沙发上，只穿着一件单薄的短袖T恤，衣摆还被撩起老高，整个腹部都暴露在空气中。这家伙到底会不会照顾自己？周巡皱起眉头，不过好像自己也没有资格说他。他撇了撇嘴，懒得起身给他找被子了。

  
可能是怪他想这些想得太入神，忘了出来的目的，他干渴的喉咙有点不满，一阵痒意从喉咙深处传上来，总算让他想起自己要做什么了。他呼了口气，尝试压制住要咳嗽的冲动，伸手去拿茶几上的水壶和杯子。

  
半夜的屋子安静得吓人，连水跟马克杯碰撞的声音都显得特别刺耳。周巡竖起耳朵听着邰伟均匀的呼噜声，安心地继续往杯子里倒水。他深呼吸了一口，没料到喉咙突然发出抗议，嗓子痒得像有几百只蚂蚁在咬却又挠不到，他一个没忍住，“哗”地咳出了声，突如其来的咳嗽使他身体不受控制，拿着水壶的手一抖，水全倒在了茶几上。嗓子越来越痒，他放弃抵抗，重重地放下水壶，不停地干咳起来。

  
邰伟被这动静惊得差点从沙发上滑下来，他猛张开眼，一脸茫然地看向发出声音的地方，一看周巡这阵势立马醒了一半，他跳起来凑到周巡身边，一手扫着他的背，一手去给他倒水。周巡紧紧地捂着自己的嘴，脸涨得通红，咳得越来越大声，他紧闭着双眼，眼角甚至渗出了泪。

  
“怎么咳成这样，他们说你病到要请假我还不信，铁打的周队长也会生病啊？看医生了吗？吃药了吗？”

  
邰伟故作轻松地说着，把水递到周巡面前，碰了碰他捂着嘴巴的手。周巡连忙接过马克杯，一口气喝光里面的水，才稍微好受了点。他喘着气，睁开了有点发红的眼睛，泪眼汪汪地看着邰伟，张了张嘴——嘴唇因为刚喝过水发着亮。

  
“你烦不烦啊，邰队长，你是我娘吗？”他声音哑得厉害，气势跟平常比弱了一大半。

  
“嘿，我是你哥！会不会说话……”邰伟小声嘟囔着，抢过他手上的杯子又给他斟了些。周巡边喝水边打量着邰伟，昏暗的灯光下他的脸看起来比平时更加柔和，深邃的眸子里星星点点，里面满是关切的神色。他觉得自己又渴了，奇怪，明明喝不少水了。

  
然后他说出了一个连他自己也不相信自己会说的字。

  
“哥。”

  
显然，邰伟也不相信自己听到的。他瞪大眼睛，半天说不出话。

  
“你说什么？”

 

“哥。”周巡不厌其烦地重复了一遍，他心情突然很好，好到愿意遂一下邰伟的意。

  
邰伟的脸一下子变得通红，他眼神慌乱，双手无处安放，手脚不协调了一会又伸手去摸周巡的额头：“你是不是烧坏脑子了？”

  
周巡拨开邰伟的手，却没有松手的意思，他一言不发地凝视着邰伟，眼神扫过眼睛和鼻子，最后目光落在他的嘴唇上。邰伟也没再说话，屋子恢复了一片寂静，仿佛只能听见两颗心脏跳动的声音。他盯着周巡微微颤动的睫毛，上面还沾着点泪，刚剧烈咳嗽完的神色还没有平复过来，脸还涨红着，炽热的气息打在脸上似乎可以灼伤他的皮肤。邰伟抬起另一只手抚上周巡的脸，摩挲着他的耳后和脖颈，顺势慢慢把脸凑过去，就在快要碰到他的嘴唇的时候，周巡却别开了脸，站了起来。

  
“我回房睡觉了，你自便。”周巡说着就头也不回地往走廊走去。邰伟哪是这么好打发的人，他一个跨步冲到周巡身边，拽过他的手臂把他推到墙上，还没等周巡反应过来，邰伟的吻就印在了他的唇上。一开始牙关还闭着，邰伟一点一点地吮着周巡的唇瓣，唇舌并用去撬他的嘴，只稍稍用了点力，舌头就探了进去。大受鼓舞的邰伟贪婪地吸取着周巡嘴里的空气，舔他的牙齿、他的上颚，追逐他的舌头。周巡的双手被邰伟摁在两边，力气并不大，他可以轻易地挣脱但他并没有这个打算，他甚至开始回吻邰伟，两人的身体紧贴着，他感受到邰伟的下体正抵着自己的，他抽出手，搂上邰伟的脖子，加深了亲吻。邰伟把手伸进他的睡裤里，用力揉他的臀部，周巡被上下夹击，腿越来越软，快要站不住了，他呼吸急促，从喉咙发出一丝难耐的呜咽，气喘吁吁地离开了邰伟的唇。

  
“你明明也硬了，跑什么啊？”邰伟低声问道。

  
“我不能传染你……”他喘着气，脸红得发烫，用无辜的眼神看着邰伟。

  
靠，这让人怎么忍。

  
邰伟二话不说就拉着周巡往卧室走。

  
“那绿藤的队长就再请几天假呗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 地球仪视角（不是）  
> 我也很想看后续啊看不到我也很绝望啊！


End file.
